Lip-Gloss
by xXkookyXx
Summary: Strawberry flavored lip-gloss is Lucy's favorite. Hope she doesn't mind if Natsu wants a taste.


Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Lucy's POV)  
I was on my way to the guild when I spot a store that I've never noticed before. I walk up to the store and read its sign  
"Lacey's lip-gloss? Hmm...Grand opening!" With a smile on my face I walk into the store with excitement and anticipation.  
I look around the store in awe. It was so cute! The store was sectioned in the flavors of lip-gloss it has. So one section of the store was all purple, probably containing all the lip-gloss that's purple. And another section was blue, probably having flavors like blueberry, or deep blue sea.  
Even though the store has so many wonderful flavors, I'm looking for a specific flavor.  
Strawberry passion.  
I go into the dark pink isle and look for my flavor, trying so hard to ignore the other lip-glosses  
"Okay, I'll buy the strawberry lip-gloss and that's it!"  
~15 minutes later~  
"What have I done?" I asked myself  
I was holding 2 full bags of lip-gloss for me and every other girl at the guild  
*Sigh* "Well there goes my food money for the day. But at least I got all these lip-glosses! The girls will be so glad I thought of them" I say with a smile. Now I'm on my way to the guild to show the girls the mini gifts I bought them.  
With the burst of doors and a smile etched on my face, I greet everyone  
"Hey guys!"  
"Hey Lucy-Chan!" I look over to see my blue haired best friend Levy "Over here!" She yells from the bar  
At the bar there's Mira wiping down some beer mugs, Erza eating cake *of course*, Lisanna just watching her sister, Cana drinking some beer, Juvia is probably somewhere stalking Gray and then there's Levy  
"Hey! Guess what I bought on my way here" I say while walking over to the bar  
The girls look at the bags that I'm carrying  
"I don't know, what?" Asks Levy  
"Lip-gloss!"  
"Ooooh" say the girls in unison. Including Erza! And Erza isn't the 'girliest' in the guild.  
"Why did you buy so much?" Asked Levy  
"Well, a new store opened up and since it's their grand opening getting lip-gloss was a steal! Plus I thought buying lip-gloss for myself was a bit selfish, so I bought lip-gloss for all of you!" I say with a smile "Go ahead! Pick a flavor!"  
All the girls at the same time reached into the bags with great excitement. Once they each had a flavor, they opened it, smelled and tried it on  
"Mmm" moaned Mira  
"Ooohh" says Lisanna  
"These are great!" Exclaimed Levy  
"Who'd a thought they would have cherry vodka as a lip-gloss!" Says Cana  
"These are indeed amazing" replies Erza  
"May Juvia have one?" Asks Juvia coming out of nowhere  
"Oh, of course Juvia" I say with a smile  
She reaches into the bag and picks out a dark blue lip-gloss  
"Deep Abyss" She twists the cap, takes a whiff and applies it to her lips. She then rubs her lips together to apply the lip-gloss in every corner  
"Juvia is pleased with this lipgloss. Maybe after applying it Gray-sama will finally kiss Juvia!" She intertwines her hands and daydreams about Gray confessing his love for her  
*If only Gray would stop being such a whoose and confess to that girl already!* I thought  
"These are really great Lucy-Chan! Thanks!" Says Levy  
"Oh, no problem"  
"What flavor did you get?" Asks Mira from behind the bar  
"Oh, me?" I reach in the bag and take out my lip-gloss. I then hand it to Mira for her to see  
"Hm, Strawberry Passion" Then she opens it up and takes a whiff "Mmm, smells wonderful!"  
"I know! That's why it's my favorite"  
"Well, you sure have good taste in lip-gloss" she replies handing it back to me  
"Thanks! It's one of my many obsessions"  
"Soooo" says Levy slyly "Are you going to let anybody taste it?"  
I look at her with a raised eyebrow in confusion "Who would want to taste lip-gloss?"  
"I mean when you put it on your lips! Will you, ya know...let anybody _taste_ it?"  
I blush a little finally understanding what she meant "N-no! There's no one I know that would want a 'taste test' from me" I pout a little knowing that I'm bitterly single  
"So there's no one you like?" Asks Levy  
"No" I answer  
"That's a lie" says Cana putting down her jug of beer "She got strawberry flavored lip-gloss for a reason"  
"And what reason is that?" I ask  
"Well strawberry lip-gloss and there's a certain mage here with strawberry colored hair. If you ask me it's too much of a coincidence" she answers  
All the girls turn to face me with sly smiles on their faces  
"N-no! Stop! I know what you're thinking and it's nothing like that at all!"  
"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Yells Mira from behind the bar. Everyone was starting to look at the scene we were causing  
"There's nothing you know! Because nothing is going on!" Yet my face was telling a different story. I was blushing madly trying to deny the fact that-  
"You like Natsu don't you Lucy?" Levy finally popped the big question  
My face is now the same shade as Erza's hair "I-I"  
"C'mon! Admit it!" Now Lisanna is in my face questioning me!?  
"I-I"  
All the girls are now waiting for my answer  
"I have something to do!" And I race out of the guild, taking my lip-gloss and my last shred of dignity with me  
(Natsu's POV)  
I was walking down to the guild when I see Lucy rush past me.  
"Oh, Lucy!"  
She turns around, her eyes go wide then she turns back around and runs even faster  
"What the? Lucy!" I run after her  
"Natsu wait! What about the guild!?" Yells Happy from afar  
"Go on without me! I'll see you later!" Then I go back to chasing after Lucy  
Of course she was running to her apartment. But just 'cause she locks her door doesn't mean she locks her window. I go through my usual entrance and find myself in her room before she even enters.  
She walks inside in exhaustion "Get out" she commands before falling on her bed tired  
"Nah, and even if you wanted to kick me out yourself you're too tired" I answer sitting criss crossed on her soft matress  
*She sighs* "What do you want? I just got home"  
"I can see that, I was running after you. Why were you running anyway? You saw me but just kept on running"  
Her body stiffens then she sits up "N-no reason- do we really have to talk about this now!? I'm tired!" She quickly starts to change the subject  
"Yes we do! Luce if something's bothering you, you tell me! So I can find the problem and beat the crap out of it!"  
She sweat drops "You can't solve everything by punching it!"  
"Why not? That's how we solve most of our problems"  
"Urgh, why do you always have to resolve to violence? Anyway, get out!"  
"No! I'm not leaving 'till you tell me what's up!"  
She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. Her cheeks then turned a light shade of pink and she looked away from me  
I look at her in question with a raised eyebrow. Then I shuffle closer to her "Luce, if something's bothering you please tell me" I take my hand and lightly push her face so she's facing me.  
She looks me in the eyes and sighs "It's nothing big just some..."  
I stopped listening. There was a scent, a delicious scent coming from her mouth when she spoke. It smelled of strawberries mixed with her scent of lavender and vanilla. It was intoxicating. I lightly took a whiff of the air, the scent was coming from her mouth.  
"Uhh, Natsu?"  
I snapped out of my haze and noticed just how close our faces were. Her lips just centimeters away from mine and my hand still lightly cupping her face *Just a little closer and...*  
"What smells so good?" I ask while getting closer to her lips.  
"W-what are you talking about?"  
"It's your lips, they smell... delicious"  
Lucy blinks in surprise and confusion "You're smelling my lips?"  
I blush hard after noticing what I just said "I- umm... Yeah?"  
(Lucy's POV)  
I don't believe this. Natsu is smelling my lips? And he's this close to my face!? I'm surprised I haven't exploded from all the butterflies in my stomach! Wow, Mira was right! Maybe I should ask him if...  
"You wanna taste?"  
He looks at me with wide eyes for a second. I fear that rejection might be what's coming, but then "Sure"  
He still has his hand on my face, and he brings me in for a kiss.  
At first it was just a peck, but then slowly we began to swap tongues. Exploring the insides of each others mouths, and tasting our flavors. My arms slowly make their way around his neck, while his arms coil themselves around my waist. We were truly enjoying ourselves. Well, at least I was.  
We break shortly after for air. *Oh how I wanted that kiss to last longer! Damn lungs!* I thought  
"So? What's making your lips" *He pecks me on the lips* "Taste so good?" He smirks  
"New lip-gloss I bought. Like it?" He kisses me again "A lot" He mumbles against my lips. We have another mini make out session when we part for another breather. "Got any other flavors?" He asks with a smirk.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Review, if you please  
**


End file.
